Mikey's Bad Day
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Mikey is skating the sewers like always, but what happens when things go astray? Will his family fall apart, will they even make it throught the night? Read and find out!
1. The day everything went wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Mikey was just having a normal day being a ninja turtle. He had eaten breakfast with his bro's, then gone out to sewer skate and get some new comics since he had read his others a few dozen times over already. He was in his favorite tunnel; the walls were smooth and went for several hundred feet. Perfect skating material.

Master Spinter was gone to the Battle Nexus to visit with the Damiyo, so that left him free to goof off all day. He remembered that he had spent all morning telling Leo, Don, and Raph about how he was going to make them lunch. 'Ok, I'll go back, but i just have to do this last trick!' Mikey told himself as he went to skate up the wall, but everything started south from there.

* * *

><p>Donny was in his lab, he looked up at the clock to see if he had spent more time on his project then he meant to. It had been almost 4 hours. He decided to stop and get some lunch; 'Hmm, I wonder what Mikey made'? Don thought, since Mikey wouldn't stop talking at breakfast about the fabulous lunch he was going to make them, and how they were going to love it.<p>

He walked into the kitchen he saw Raph fixing a sandwich, and Leo eating a cold piece of pizza. "Where's Mikey?" Donny asked confused. "I don' know, I was about to ask ya' da' same thing, Don." Raph answered as he finished making his sandwich and took a bite. "I haven't seen him since he left to go sewer skating, you think that he lost track of time and just forgot?" Leo said, swallowing the last of his pizza. "I'll go get 'im." Raph said, shoving his sandwich in his mouth as he went out the door. 'I hope that Mikey's ok' Donny thought as he turned to get his lunch. But he had a bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>'Why does the concrete have to be so cold?' Mikey thought. He had laid there waiting for someone to come rescue him. He could feel his consciousness slipping away, and knew that he didn't have much longer to call back to them if they shouted for him. 'I should've brought my cell' He scolded himself. 'If I had, they would have gotten me by now!'<p>

He had gone up that wall a little to fast and a little too unbalanced. His right leg was bent in a way that it shouldn't be, his left arm had a gash in it that was bleeding pretty badly, and there was another gash just above his right eye that was causing blood to flow over the eye, so he had to keep it shut to keep the blood out of his eye.

"Raphie" Mikey exclaimed weakly, "Leo, Donny. Please help me!"

* * *

><p>"Mikey." Raph called out into the sewer tunnels. 'Where have you gotten to, you goof ball.' He thought. "<em>Raphie<em>!" Raph stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice. He listened intently for the voice again, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. "_Leo_, _Donny_. _Please help me_!" 'Oh no! Mikey! Hang on bro, I'm coming for ya bro!' Raph pleaded to Mikey as he ran to him.

"Mikey! Where are you, talk to me!" He shouted. "Raph, I'm over here." Mikey cried out as loud as his frozen body would let him. Raph ran as fast as he could, his baby brother need him and he had to get him.

As soon as he found him, Raph's heart almost broke in two. He couldn't stand to see Mikey in pain and all that blood, it was enough to make the tough turtle tear up. He lifted Mikey up, and cradled him in his arms. "Mikey, what happened to ya?" Raph softly asked him. "I fell off my board" He sniffled. "I thought I could make it, but I was going too fast." He shivered and Raph held him closer. "Hang on Mikey, I'm gonna call Donny. He'll fix ya, he'll make ya better, ok." Raph soothed, drawing his shell cell out of his belt. He quickly dialed Donny's number and prayed for him to pick up, and at the same time he tried his best to keep Mikey awake.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring<em>. "Hello?" "Donny!" "Raph? You sound anxious. What's wrong? Did you find Mikey, is he ok?" Donny asked, sensing the worry in his brothers' voice. "No Don, he took a spill of his board in the tunnel under 9th, you need to get here. He's hurt bad." Raph told the brainy turtle, explaining all of Mikeys injuries. Leo saw Donny's face pale and immediately knew that there was something wrong. "Donny, what happened? Is Mikey ok?" Donny shook his head, letting Leo know that everything wasn't ok. "Ok Raph, just keep him awake until we get there." Donny instructed before he hung up and ran to get the keys to the sewer slider.

"Mikey fell off his board as he was going up a wall and Raph said the there's a gash on his left arm, and his right leg looks like it's broken." He told Leo as he floored the gas pedal to get to his injured baby brother.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Mikey. Stay with me, Donny's gonna be here any moment with Leo and he's gonna make you better, k?" Raph pleaded with his injured brother. "I'm cold Raphie. I want to go home." Mikey whimpered in the smallest voice that Raph had to strain to hear. "I know ya do bro, but you're hurt real bad and Donny need ta look over ya." Raph explained to the weary turtle, tears threatining to slip onto his face as he tried to tell his baby brother that everything would be alright; even when he didn't know if it would be.<p>

He saw Mikey's eyes start to close and he shook him slightly to keep him awake. 'Come on Donny. Where are you!' Raph asked himself, looking up every few second to see if he and Leo had arrived to save their little brother.

* * *

><p>"Donny, hurry up. Mikey needs us!" Leo shouted over the roar of the engine. "I know Leo, but I can only go so fast without tipping us over!" Don shouted back. He was just as concerned about Mikey as Leo was; if not more, since he was the one that usually got stuck with the task of looking after Mikey with Raph gone to beat up Purple Dragons with Casey, and Leo out on patrol most nights. He <em>knew<em> how much Mikey needed them, and he wasn't about to leave his baby brothers injuries unattended to.

* * *

><p>Donny saw the tunnel where Raph had instructed and jumped out as soon as the sewer slider stopped. Leo followed but he was about a second or so behind Donny.<p>

"Raph!" Leo shouted into the tunnel. "Leo! Don! Over here, hurry. I can't keep him awake for much longer!" Raph yelled back.

Donny was the first to get to them. He ran towards Raph as soon as he heard him speak. "Raphael, get Mikey into the sewer slider NOW! He's freezing, I have all the stuff set up in my lab to take care of him, but if we don't get him back now his system could shut down from being so cold." Donny instructed, watching as Raph picked up Mikey bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the waiting vehicle.


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

The two eldest turtles were anxiously waiting for their smart little brother to walk out of his lab with their baby brother and tell them that it was all a bad dream; that Mikey wasn't hurt and that he was going tomake his lunch that he had described so vividly at breakfast.

Donny came out of lab with a solemn facial expression. "He should be fine, but I need to get his body temperature back up to _at least _normal. Were going to have to take shifts to watch him, because if he drops back down to that temperature his system will shut down and we may lose him."

Leo and Raph just stood there and stared, dumbfounded by what they had just been told. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' Leo thought. 'He was just suppose to skate, get his comics and then annoy us by telling us about the damsel that Silver Sentry saved, over and over, till Raph chased him around the lair because he couldn't take it anymore.' A tear slid down the fearless leaders face, then he ran away from his brothers and to his room.

* * *

><p>Once he had closed his door he slid down the wall and started to cry for his hurting baby brother. The baby brother that he had sworn over and over that he would protect; that he would never let the world taint his pure soul.<p>

His laughter, that would surface without reason, and which he greatly shared with everyone around him; Mikey was the only one that had ever gotten Raph to _really_ laugh. His smiles, that he gave out freely and spread around the room like a disease that you wanted to catch. His creativity and artistry, his drawings and paintings looked so life-like, you would think that it was real and stare at it forever. Leo had to protect that. _He had to_! If he didn't then there was nothing left to their Michelangelo, just an empty husk of a turtle.

* * *

><p>Raph looked at Donny and begged him with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please tell me that he's gonna be ok Don, please!" Raph said as his voice cracked when he got to the second please. He had to know that Mikey was going to get better, that evrything was going to be alright.<p>

"He should be..." "I DON'T TO HEAR _SHOULD BE_! I WANT TO HEAR _WILL BE_!" Raph snapped, but then he wished he hadn't. "I can't say that Raph! I want to, more than you'll ever know!" Donny yelled back at him. "_I_ had to fix his leg! _I_ had to stich up his wounds! I want to tell you that it's going to be alright, but I can't! I can't because if I do then something might happen, and then you'll yell at me for making you believe that everything was going to be fine! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T RAPH!"

Donny started sobbing, he never yelled at anyone. He was the level head that his family looked to when something was wrong. 'Is this what it would be like without Mikey? Us always fighting, never being in the same room?' Donny thought as he sat on the floor, his body convulsing from his tears. He thought of all the times that they had all been doing other things. Leo meditating, Raph beating his punching bag, himself working on a project. When Mikey would come in and inturrupt whatever they were doing, and drag them to watch a movie that was on, or eat a meal that he had spent hours making. 'Without him, is that what we would become?' Donny wondered. 'Lifeless shells just co-existing because we have to? Is that what we would become?'

Raph was frightened by what he had just done to his little brother. He sat on the floor next to Donny and wrapped his in a hug. "I'm sorry Don. I should'a never yelled at ya. I'm just scared, I don't want to lose 'im." The tough turtle sobbed as he held tightly to his convulsing brother close, trying to calm him down. "I know Raph, I don't either." Donny managed to choke out as he returned the hug that he had been given. "Go to bed Don, you've done enough for today, I'll watch him then wake you in a few hours, ok?" Raph reassured, letting go of the embrace and helping the tired turtle up. "Ok, but you have to wake me up if anything happens, anything at all." Donny instructed as he was lead to his room. "I promise I will Donny. I promise." Raph said, a soft smile gracing his face as he gently closed the door and went to keep watch over his baby brother that he loved indefinatly.

* * *

><p>Raph sat there and watched the slow rising of Mikey's chest. "You're gonna be ok Mikey." Raph whispered to the unconscious form in front of him. He looked to the clock and decided that 7 hours was long enough, and that he'd better go wake Donny. As he stood to leave he turned, placed his hand on to top of Mikey's head and gently kissed his forehead. "You're gonna be ok Mikey." Raph wispered again.<p>

* * *

><p>Donny was having a horrible nightmare. He was alone in a dark place, he didn't know where, but there was an ominous feeling to this place. Then he saw something ahead, a figure, but the figure was moaning and looked badly injured. Donny, and all his medical knowlege, ran to help the person, but it seemed that the faster he tried to get to the figure the further away he was. Then the worst thing happened. There was another figure, it stooped down to pick up the moaning, injured one. Thats when his crused dream allowed him to see what he hadn't before.<p>

Raph was holding Mikey in his arms, then he turned to face Donny. His face was tear streaked and he looked genuinely scared, and it was breaking his heart. Raph never looked like that, he was the last one to ever cry and he was never scared, but then he spoke. "Donny, he's dyin', please help me, I don't know what to do!" "I'm coming Raph." Don shouted back to him, and he ran for all he was worth to his family, his brothers, two of the only people he had in this world. However, no matter how hard he tried, he was still getting no where.

But then suddenly, he was making process and he ran desperatly to his brothers. Once he was there Raph was shaking, because he was crying so hard. "He's dead Donny, why didn't you get here sooner? Why?"

* * *

><p>"Donny! Wake up!" Raph shouted as he shook him awake. Donny's eyes popped open, and he immediatly sat up, his face and mask stained with tears. He looked wildly around the room. "Don, it's ok, I was just gonna tell ya that it was your turn to watch Mikey." Raph explained, his hand on Don's shoulder. "I can't Raph, not after the dream I just had." Donny exclaimed, breaking out in a fresh wave of tears. He latched on to his big strong brother for safety as he told him about the nightmare. "I was in the tunnel where we found Mikey but I couldn't see anything, then you were there, holding Mikey. You told me he was dying and that I needed to get over there. I tried Raph, I really did, but no matter how hard I ran it just wasn't enough. Then I was there with you, you were crying and you said that he was dead and asked my why I hadn't gotten there." He choked out between his sobs.<p>

Raph was appalled by what he had just heard. "Shh, it's gonna be ok Don. You just get up and mess around. I'll get Leo to watch 'im, you can do it later, k?" Raph soothed his shaken little brother. "Ok Raph, but what about my dream?" Donny managed to say. "It's nothing, don't let it bother ya bro. You did save Mikey, you didn't let him die, that was just a bad dream. You got there in time, and he's going to pull through. I know it." He reassured Don as he helped him out of his bed and out of his room.


	3. Saving Grace

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own TMNT**

Knock, Knock. Leo looked up from the curled up position that he had fallen asleep in while crying for his brother. "Leo, ya in there?" Raph called through the door. Leo stood up and turned to open the door, when he did he saw his big burly standing there looking broken and lost. "Yeah Raph, what'd you need?" He asked while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "It's your turn to go keep an eye on Mikey, Don can't do it right now and I told him that it was no big deal. Just leave 'im alone he'll talk to ya if he wants to, k?" Raph explained as he turned to leave. "Ok, thanks Raph, just let me grab a bite and I'll be right there." Leo said as he walked followed Raph down from their rooms to the kitchen.

He saw Donny sitting on the couch, he was curled up into a ball, staring blankly at the floor. Leo wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong, but decided to head Raphs' warning and not ask him anything.

He walked into the kitchen he grabbed a cold piece of pizza and headed off to Donny's lab. Leo was depressed the second he saw his baby brother, he was all bandaged up and laying helplessly on the cot Don had set up for him. "Oh Mikey, I'm so sorry." Leo softly sobbed as he sat, to be guardian over his baby brother. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since that day. Mikey was still lifeless and unresponsive. They had tried to contact Master Splinter, but they were unable to reach him.<p>

It was the middle of the night and Raph had volunteered to stay the nights with Mikey so that Leo and Donny could sleep, God knew that they needed it.

It was normal, or as normal as it could be. Mikey was still, and unmoving, until all the monitors that Donny had him hooked up to started going off and beeping erratically at the same time. Raph ran as fast as his legs would allow him to get Donny, and find out what was happening.

"Donny, wake up now! There's something wrong with Mikey!" He yelled as he violently shook Donny to get him awake.

"What, what's wrong!" Donny asked as he ran/was dragged by Raph to his lab. He stopped cold when he saw all the monitors going off wildly. His mind going into over drive as he set to turning all the monitors off.

"Donny, what's going. What's happening!" Raph asked, worry and concern for his baby brothers life clearly in his eyes.

"His heart rate has stopped, and he's not breathing!" Donny shouted as he set to doing CPR. "Raph, I need you to pump his heart while I breath for him. Pump 10 times, then stop to let me give 2 breaths, ok!" Donny instructed.

Raph immediately started doing as Donny had told him to, his body now on auto-pilot. "Please don't die Mikey, please don't die!" Raph begged as he fought to save his brothers life.

* * *

><p>Leo was awakened by yelling. 'What's going on?' He thought as he rapidly sat up and tried to work the sleepiness out of his system.<p>

"NO!"

Leo instantly recognized Raph's anguished scream. "No! Mikey!" He whispered out loud as he ran to Donny's lab. He was rounding around the door frame Donny immediatley came up and and stopped him. "What's going on Don? What happened?" He asked while trying to force his way past his little brother.

Donny's face was enough to tell Leo what he didn't want to know. His face was masked with an extremly miserable look, words unable to cross his lips. He just shook his head from side to side.

Leo looked over his little brothers' shoulder and saw his strong brother was crying uncontrolably and craddeling Mikey in his arms. Mikey was just lying there, far too still and far too quiet.

"His heart just stopped, and he quit breathing. We tried to save him, but it was no use." Donny choaked out, tears spilling onto his face.

"Donny you did yor best, it..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S GOING TO BE OK, LEONARDO! How many times did he make us be a family, drag us away from what we were doing and make us sit down and be a family? What are we going to become without him!" Donny yelled.

Leo was frightened, Donny never yelled, but he understood why he had. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you blaming yourself for this." He tried to sooth his flustered, and frightened brother. "Let's go and be with him." Leo said, guiding Donny to be with Raph and Mikey.

They slowly walked over to their convilsing brother and joined him, holding on to their dead baby brother. The one person on in the universe that they had each sworn to protect from any danger.

They all cried like this for a few seconds until they heard the front door creak open, and the immediatly stopped all their tears and froze, praying that no one had found them.

"My sons, where are you?" They heard Master Splinter call.

Leo tried to speak, but his throat was raw from all the crying.

Donny tried, but the words couldn't find their way past his lips.

Raph tried, but he only mannaged a strangled cry. "Master..."

Master Splinter appeared instantly in the doorway of the laboritory. "My sons, what..." Then he saw his youngest's lifeless body. "What has happened to Michelangelo!" He shouted as he stood there, waiting for an expination or movement from Mikey.

That sent his 3 eldest sons over the edge. they all broke out in a fresh wave of tears, unable to bring themselves to tell their master what tragedy had befallen their baby brother.

"My sons, let me see him." Master Splinter cooed softly, understanding that his sons were broken in so many ways right now, they would be unable to tell him anything.

Leo, Raph, and Donny all backed away from the body of their youngest sibling, but then Donny saw something. Mikey's hand twitched.

"Wait Sensei!" He exclaimed as he shoved his other brothers away, laying his head down on Michelangelo's chest. He waited in silence, then. _Thump_..._Thump _

"GUYS! HE'S ALIVE!" Donny shouted as he held up Mikey's head and waited for him to open his big, beautiful, blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Oww, my head. <em>Mikey thought as he tried to sift throught the fog that was surrounding his mind.

_"Michelangelo, look towards me." _He heard a voice say. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw his masters master. Master Yoshi.

_"What are you doing here? Your dead." _ Mikey exclaimed as he started to back away from him.

_"I know, but now it is time for you to move on."_

_"Wait! I can't leave my brothers, they need me." _

_"Yes, I am aware of that, but if you return to your body, then you will be in a great amount of pain."_

Mikey thought for a second. Could he really die, knowing that his brothers would most likely break apart if he did?

_"I'm sorry Master Yoshi. But I can't leave my brothers to suffer without me. I have to go back." _He explained

Yoshi smiled as he nodded in compliance with Michelangelo's decison.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, come on bro, come back to us!" Raph softly encouraged to the young turtle that he had taken from Donnatello's arms.<p>

Mikey twitched twice more and then gasped deeply as he opened his eyes for the first time in days.

"MIKEY!"

"MIKEY!"

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey smiled happily as he was surrounded by his entire family, and then crushed in a hug. "Hey guys, what have you been crying about?" He asked, seeing the tear stain on their masks and faces.

"We just missed you so much! Don't ever leave us again!" Donny exclaimed as he looked on his baby brothers face with the biggest smile he had worn in a long time.


End file.
